


Directionally Impaired

by cheshirejin



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the cursed characters from Ranma 1/2 and Fruits basket meet for a school martial arts exhibition match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directionally Impaired

 

 

Hatsuharu Sohma walked along, his fists in his pockets and his dark eyes on the sidewalk in front of him. The wind gently ruffled the white hair that grew on the top half of his head, not touching the much darker hair underneath, and the piercings and chains he wore jingled lightly as he moved. He didn’t have to look up to know he was lost again, he had noticed that a while ago. He had chosen a direction and headed that way, hoping to get to more familiar territory, but so far no luck.

He paused to check his surroundings when something caught his eye, a glimpse of red on the other side of the road. He looked up to see that the red was a brightly lacquered bamboo umbrella. Said umbrella was tucked in the bedroll loop on top of the backpack belonging to a young man, who stood on the opposite sidewalk. Most importantly, the guy was looking at a map. He crossed the roadway, remembering to look for traffic about three quarters of the way across. Luckily thiswasn’ta busy road.

As he came up behind the other fellow he could see the map over his shoulder. He looked at it puzzled for a moment, and then tilted his head to the left. Yep, the guy was holding the map sideways. “Can I borrow this for a second?” he asked as he reached out around the guy, totally ignoring the concept of personal space and the tickle of his dark hair against his face, as he gently guided his arms until the map was upright. He traced a path from the street they were on to the place he was supposed to be. It was going to take a long time to get there from here. The map guy just stood frozen, turning a funny shade of red but not saying anything.

“Haru!!!” a familiar voice was shouting, and he looked up to see a black car pull over a few meters away. A young blond person with huge brown eyes sprang out and ran to him. “We need to hurry if you're going to be in the exhibition match at Furinkan High today. It’s a good thing ‘Hari put that tracking dev….er never mind, just hurry up and get in the car.”

“Wait, did you say Furinkan High? That’s where I was going too!” the map guy shouted, following Haru toward the car “Is there any way I could get a ride? I'm fighting in the martial arts exhibition on behalf of the Tendo training hall. My name's Ryoga Hibiki.”

It took almost no convincing to get them to agree to give Ryoga a ride. It was on their way after all. Apparently ‘Mr. Lack-of-personal-space’ was named Haru and had a sense of direction similar to his own. Ryoga was still a little creeped out by how the guy had appeared behind him out of nowhere and grabbed his arms like that without him sensing anything coming. He was almost equally creeped out by the stern man named Hatori who was driving the car, he had his dark hair styled over one eye and seemed somehow dangerous. He didn't say much throughout the drive. The little blond, who introduced himself as Momiji, did enough talking to more than make up for it though. Apparently these were the Sohma family and their dojo was the one his school was having the martial arts exhibition with. Also it seems the rest of the family, which had come along, was already waiting at the school.

It didn’t take long to arrive at Furinkan High by automobile. The small parking lot was filling up and Haru noticed a familiar bus. “The Yuki fan club girls are here already,” he mused. After some thought, he said “I should go and warn him to keep on his toes.”

In the gym, where the exhibition was to be, mats were laid out covering a fourth of the gym. Rows of seating filled rest of the large building and some spectators were still left standing on the sides. The participants were called and introduced: Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane for the Tendo dojo plus the school kendo champion Kuno represented Furinkan High. Yuki, Kyou, Kagura, and Haru were the participants from the Sohma dojo.

After he was introduced Tatewaki Kuno made his way through the audience to get better acquainted with a mysterious beauty in a long lacy gothic black dress he had spotted. He approached her and her two companions, a cute brunette and a tall blonde wearing a surgical mask.

“But who is this vision of loveliness I see before me?” he asked looking straight into the expressionless face of Saki Hanajima. “Surely one so delicate and beautiful as yourself is not all alone? If so, then I, Tatewaki Kuno shall take it upon myself to be your escort and protector during your visit here.”

“How courteous of you, but I fear I must decline as I am here with friends,” Hana replied expressionlessly. Reaching out to take hold of the brunette’s hand, she shifted in front of her protectively. The very air around them seemed to waver threateningly. Her tall, blonde friend was also staring daggers at him.

“In that case, farewell my midnight blossom, until we meet again.” He bowed courteously and turned to leave. This brought him face to face with an unusual looking man with long silver hair wearing a red mandarin robe.

“I am impressed with your use of language to express yourself. I had all but given up on hearing lyrical eloquence conjuring romance flow through the air ever again in my lifetime.” the man said enthusiastically locking his amber gaze on Kuno’s much darker brown eyes.

“The proper use of words to express oneself is integral to any understanding of the workings of the human heart is it not?” Kuno replied breaking eye contact first, the color rising on his cheeks.

“I concur with that response completely, for of all the ways to convey one's innermost feelings be it with soft whispers or loud proclamations, there are few better ways to encourage the beautiful bloom of romance to bud within one's soul than to speak that which is so deeply felt.” The man in red seemed to be in his own world as he gracefully gestured with his hands as if he was picking a flower and holding it to his heart.

“Yes so true and right away I must go and tell Akane Tendo and the Pigtail girl how I feel,” Kuno clenched his fist in front of him as he spoke earnestly. “But alas I fear they will never accept my inability to choose between them. So what chance do I have for happiness? Oh the tortures of a romantic soul, the crux being how to decide between two goddesses who are both the embodiment of my every desire.” Kuno, deep in thought about his own issues, failed to notice a man walking up behind him until…

“Aa-ya are you cheating on me?” Shigure said placing a hand on Kuno’s shoulder, adroitly pushing him to the side as he made his way to his lifelong friend.

“Oh never ‘Gure, you are the life force that pounds… through my very veins. I could never forsake you,” rushing up to Shigure and giving him an overzealous hug, followed by both giving a thumbs up sign to each other. “Anyway, ‘Gure I’d like you to meet Tatewaki Kuno, we have been having a lovely conversation about romance and language. In fact, speaking of romance, here is my business car-… Where’d he go?”

“Would you two quit clowning and get over here. The match is about to start,” Hatori said appearing as if out of nowhere.

“What the hell was that about?” Arisa Uotoni wondered out loud as she witnessed the whole scene play out before her. Including Kuno’s hasty retreat from the display Ayame and Shigure were putting on.

Hana just shrugged. “Perhaps they have a concession stand with snacks out in the courtyard,” she finally said moving toward the doors. Arisa followed her, putting on the mask she wore during allergy season, she had removed it when they were indoors lest everyone think she was ill.

“Snacks sound like a good idea, I wonder if anyone else wants anything, I suppose I could find candy for Momiji easy enough but Kyo doesn't like sweets and he, kagura, Yuki, and Haru are fighting so I don't know if snacks would be a good idea….” Tohru started to wind herself up over nothing, as usual while her friends led her out the double doors leading to the school courtyard.

An announcement came over the sound system: “Our first exhibition match will be the women’s bout with Akane Tendo representing our school and the Tendo School of anything goes martial arts, and Kagura Sohma representing the Sohma family dojo.”

“Now folks, remember this is an exhibition match to showcase the different styles each dojo uses, so we’ll use a three point system today. No head shots or below the belt hits or knee sweeps allowed. The first one to score three legal hits, knock the other down for a three count or knock them out of bounds will be declared the winner,” the ring announcer went over the rules while the participants got ready for the first match.

“Kyo you will be cheering for me won’t you?” a girl with shoulder length dark hair pleaded with a taller red headed boy on the Sohma side of the ring.

“You're on our team it wouldn’t make sense for me to hope the other side wins, would it?” Kyo answered with a sigh.

“Oh Kyo, give me a kiss for luck.” Kagura said flinging herself at him.

“Hell no!” he shouted sidestepping her advance.

“Please Kyo, a kiss would bring me good luck I just know it,” she said quietly pouting out her bottom lip and giving him puppy eyes.

“What part of no don’t you understand?” he quipped.

“Kiss me or die!!!” she shrieked flinging herself at him again this time managing to get a hold of him and was struggling to kiss him. She was finally satisfied after placing a flurry of kisses on his cheeks and forehead. She let go of him and walked away smiling smugly, then turned back, charging toward him full speed “Just one real kiss for luck, Kyo, that’s all I want!”

“Uh, be careful with this one Akane. She looks tough.” a guy with his dark hair pulled back into one long braid in the back said to the youngest Tendo daughter.

“Thanks a lot, Ranma.” Akane shot back at him sarcastically, her eyes narrowed in anger.

“What’d I…?”

“Thanks so much for the vote of confidence,” she said tersely, running her hand through her short, black hair.

“That’s not…”

“You know, if you think I can’t handle it why don’t you fight her yourself?” she asked obviously steamed by the implied insult to her abilities as a fighter.

“Hey I'm just saying that you should be careful, she’s cute and all but she seems really strong.” Ranma wasn’t helping his case any.

“What…? You jerk! Well I am sure the guy you're fighting will be able to beat you no problem too; so there,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Who? The guy with the weird greyish hair? Nah, but if he’s your type I’ll be glad to introduce you! Maybe he likes girls with thick thighs,” said Ranma, ready to start a real argument.

“No way! He looks like kind of girly and you know I don’t want any man that could be mistaken for a girl, right Ranma? Maybe if he was manlier like the handsome orange haired guy I’d be interested.” Akane said loudly, drawing a few looks from the Sohmas grouped near the ring.

‘Great.’ thought Yuki ‘my effeminate looks strike again.’ He felt someone grip the belt of his gi. Yuki waved his cousin off “It’s all right Haru, she is entitled to her opinion,” he told the younger male with a sigh.

“That scrawny fellow? Get real! I bet he can’t even fight,” Ranma pouted.

“Whatever, you’re just afraid to lose against someone who's ten times better looking than you are,” Akane teased.

“I am not…He is not!!!”

“Is too! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a fight to go to,” she said as she turned away from him.

“Whatever, you are so un-cute!” Ranma hollered after her.

Kagura finally released the cat of the zodiac from a half nelson, “Okay, Kyo, I have to go fight now, cheer for me,” she said with a smile waggling her fingers at him in a little wave.

“Whatever, just go fight dammit,” he grumbled, not looking at her.

“You’re just jealous cause I think Kyo-kun is so handsome and manly!” Akane shouted as a parting shot at Ranma. Unfortunately for her, Kagura overheard it. Now both girls were fuming for different reasons as they faced each other on the fighting mats.

As the official signaled them the girls politely bowed to each other, then, before Akane had actually settled into a fighting stance Kagura launched herself at her, eyes wild, and shouting “KYO’S MINE!” at the top of her lungs. She landed lightening quick double punches to Akane’s midsection and a kick to the back of the ribs as she dodged unscathed around the stunned girl.

“That’s three, it's over.” Haru said, looking boredly at the girls.

“Not much of a fight,” sighed Shigure.

“You stay away from my Kyo.!” Kagura leaned in and growled at Akane before she turned and walked off the mats. Picking up a bounce to her step she headed back to glomp Kyo chanting “I won! I won!” happily.

“What just happened?” Akane wondered, standing in the middle of the ring and blinking dazedly.

“What’d I tell you?” Ranma hollered from the safety of the sidelines.

“Shut it, Ranma, I'm not in the mood.” Akane snapped at him.

“And you say I don’t like losing,” Ranma jeered, he was really starting to enjoy this.

“Shut up! It’s your fault I lost!” Akane yelled walking over to where Ranma was.

“Hey don’t blame me, can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Ranma countered staying just out of her reach.

“Will you just shut up all ready, you jerk?!”

“You two have dating problems?” Kagura asked as she dragged Kyo past the fighting couple “Luckily me and Kyo don’t have that type of trouble,” she said hugging Kyo.

“Get off me dammit! Let go!” Kyo yelled at Kagura, trying to pry her off of his arm as they walked away.

“We're not dating!” Akane yelled after them crossly.

“Yeah who'd want to date this un-cute tomboy?” Ranma added.

“What did you call me?” Akane snarled, getting up in his face.

“Ahh young love, they fight as if they have been married for years. Kids grow up so fast these days.” Shigure said expansively as he walked by on his way to the concession booth.

“But of course the best part about fighting is the making up,” Ayame added casually but gently, for him anyway, knocking their heads together on his way by so that the young couple’s lips meet each other's in a kiss.

Hatori just followed behind them, glaring after Ayame with his good eye, just knowing that their antics would cause one of them to transform that evening if they kept it up.

Akane and Ranma pulled away, blushing and sputtering, hardly able to look at each other. Their attacker/benefactor was long gone by the time they had overcome the shock enough to react.

“Akane Tendo how dare you be so forward with Ranma?!” Kodachi Kuno otherwise known as the Black Rose of martial art style gymnastics came storming onto the scene.

“Ranma how could you let that common woman kiss you in public like that?! What spell does she have over you my poor poor dear?” she continued in Ranma’s direction trying to get her arms around him.

Ranma dodged her, placing Akane between himself and the crazy lady. “Now Kodachi you know I …” Ranma was cut off by a tap on the shoulder.

“Ranma-san, I believe it is our turn to fight now.” Yuki said politely, waiting to make sure Ranma was heading toward the ring before turning and walking that way slowly.

“Thanks for the rescue.” Ranma told Yuki quietly, “You have no Idea what it's like, always being chased by crazy women.”

“No, none at all.” Yuki deadpanned. The Yuki Sohma fan club closing ranks the officially mandated ten feet behind him as they went.

“Who was that ethereal creature?” Kodachi asked as her eyes stayed glued to Yuki’s entrancing backside. Two fan club members walked up to her, one pinning a membership pen onto her shirt as the other pressed a rulebook into her hand. Their duties done, they moved on to initiate any more obvious new members to the club.

Akane walked quietly over to join her family after the match.

“Nice try, Sweetie!” her oldest sister Kasumi said, smiling encouragingly.

“Nice try, but I still lost money betting on her,” grumbled her other sister Nabiki.

Akane smiled a bit to herself. It was Nabiki’s unique way of being supportive, letting her know she hadn’t bet against her in the match.

“What happened out there?” Soun Tendo asked his daughter, concern showing on his face as a small tear trickled down his cheek.

“I don’t know, Dad,” Akane answered, sheepishly. “She just charged like a mad boar or something and it caught me off guard. I really didn’t expect it.”

“Kagura can be like that,” Haru said from behind them, making both jump out of their skin.

“Oh! You’re one of the Sohmas right?” Akane asked once she recovered from the shock, as Soun beat himself in the chest in the background; as if trying to restart a stopped heart.

“Name’s Hatsuharu, and yes I'm a Sohma. I would like it if you could apologize to Yuki for what you said about him, Miss Tendo. He would never show it, but it bothers him a lot when he's called girly, he can't help his effeminate features.”

“Oh no, he heard that? How embarrassing.” she said, a deep red stain creeping up her cheeks. “I was just so mad at Ranma I guess I didn’t think about what I was saying. I really didn’t mean to sound as if I were putting Yuki down or anything. Of course I'll apologize, right after the match.” She finished with a decisive nod.

“It'd mean a lot to him, thank you.” Haru replied, bowing politely before turning to leave.

“Akane what’s wrong what did this guy do to you? Are you blushing?” Ryoga said rushing in to rescue her from ‘lack of personal space boy’.

“It’s all right Ryoga, he just let me know I said some unkind things earlier that were meant for Ranma but could be taken as insulting Yuki since they don't know about the curse. I need to make up for it,” she answered.

“I know!” Kasumi said suddenly. “Why don’t we invite the Sohmas to the house later for dinner, I'm sure after traveling here they had planned on eating at a restaurant, but they can eat for free at our place. Besides, I have a few recipes I wanted to try for banquet style dining anyway.”

“That’s a great idea, thanks, Sis.” Akane said smiling brightly.

While Ranma and Yuki got ready to fight Akane yelled out: “Go Ranma! Kick his butt!” In answer to which Haru made a noncommittal lowing noise.

Back on the mats Yuki and Ranma bowed to each other. They fell into fighting stances, sizing up the opposition.

From ringside a cheer of “ **Y-U-K-I we love Yuki ll-ll-lllove ll-ll-lll-love Yuki Yuki yay** …” could be heard.

Yuki rolled his eyes in frustration and embarrassment. Ranma saw it as his opportunity to attack. He came in with a high flying kick that fell short when his face met with Yuki’s amazingly fast counter kick.

“Wow! You're really quick,” Ranma said rubbing his jaw while he planned his next move.

“Thank you but fast reflexes are innate; they are nothing I can really take credit for.” Yuki said flatly.

“Well you should have let me finish,” Ranma replied. “As I was saying you're fast, but not near fast enough.” With that he launched an unbelievably fast flurry of punches.Within moments the fight was over. “He’s pretty good,” Ranma said dusting his hands together after Yuki hit the mat. “He actually blocked some of those hits.”

There was a strained silence, as the speed at which Yuki lost the match sank into the crowd, followed by a loud “YES!!” from Kyo, who immediately looked embarrassed and mumbled something about ‘At least now I know he can be beaten’.

“That’s pretty lame, Carrot Top, even for you. Aren’t you guys on the same team?”

Arisa asked in her typical ‘charming’ manner.

“Shut up!” Kyo snapped.

“And besides you haven’t had your match yet so maybe you should shut it until after that. You could still get your ass kicked too you know,” she added, teasing.

“I Will Not!” Kyo yelled, his face turning red in anger.

“You won’t what?” asked Tohru as she and Hana arrived within earshot after giving their condolences on the match to Yuki.

“Never mind” grumbled Kyo looking away, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the site before him.

“Oh Yuki allow me to assist you in your time of need, whatever it takes to cheer my dear brother after his first real defeat, did I say defeat? I meant minor setback.” Ayame rattled on as he helped a still-reeling Yuki from the ring. He expertly deflected the few members of the fan club that tried to approach their prince. Kazuma stepped in when one especially persistent girl tried to force her way between the brothers, risking a transformation of one or both of them. “Now young lady I don’t know who you think you are, but this area is for the members of my dojo and you are not one of my students so I'm asking you to please leave.” he stated calmly the look on his face enough to stop any sane person in their tracks.

“I'm the rising star of martial arts gymnastics. In my school people know me as the Black Rose, Kodachi Kuno and I have a challenge for Yuki Sohma.” Kodachi stated drawing herself up to her full height, which was quite a bit shorter than Kazuma’s.

“Black Rose, a fine name, but It doesn’t suit you at all,” an eerily quiet monotonous voice stated as a young girl wearing a black lace dress seemed to mysteriously appear behind Kodachi. “None of the male Sohmas will fight a woman, it is not in their nature. Your challenge is senseless; unless, of course, you wish to reissue it to Kagura-san.” she spoke quietly but somehow was heard perfectly in the noisy and crowded surroundings.

“And who are you?” Kodachi asked whirling around to look at this new annoyance. She took in the long wavy black hair black lace gothic style clothes and deep almost pitch black eyes. “And I suppose you think 'Black Rose' is a name more suited to you?” she asked with a sneer.

“No, my own name is good enough. I don’t need pretentious trappings, or to try to feel superior to others. My name is Saki Hanajima and I do not like the feel of your waves at all. Leave now.” With her last words the air around the goth-dressed girl seemed to grow dense and a very uncomfortable feeling crawled both over and under the skin of the Black Rose. The chills running down her spine helped her decide it might just be a bad idea to hang around much longer. Kodachi let out a squeak of disgust before she turned on her heel and stalked off.

Hatori was shining a light into Yuki’s eyes to check for concussion when Akane walked toward them.

Akane's way was blocked by a tall man who put his hand out rudely in her face stopping her.

“Stop right there! Don’t you think you have had enough to say to my poor brother for one day young lady?” He had long silver hair and was wearing some sort of pants suit tunic type outfit. The look on his face was cold and reminded her of a snake about to strike. It gave her the chills.  
  
“Well I, uh… I really wanted to apologize for that. I wasn’t thinking about how it sounded to Yuki when I said it. I was just trying to get back at Ranma,” Akane said.  
  
“Oh, in that case by all means please go on. I am sure my humble and forgiving brother will accept your heartfelt apology,” he said as he bowed and waved her toward where Yuki sat. “After all you only slighted him in a minor verbal manner. It’s not like you abandoned him to a horrible fate when he was but a defenseless child or anything heinous like that …”  


“Ayame, that’s enough.” Hatori cut in sternly.  
  
“Yes of course ‘Tori-san.” Ayame said straightening up and quietly fussing with his outfit as he let Akane pass.  
  
  
“Yuki?” Akane said nervously.  
  
“Yes, Miss Tendo,” Yuki answered.  
  
“I really am sorry if what I said bothered you. I was so wrapped up in arguing with Ranma that I wasn’t thinking about what was coming out of my mouth, just as long as it might get a reaction from him.”  
  
“I understand. It’s alright no real harm done.” Yuki said, trying to end the conversation quickly.  
  
“Well to make it up to you I want to invite you to a home cooked meal tonight at our place; if that is all right.” Yuki looked hesitant and Akane quickly went over what she had said. 'Good one, I sounded just like all of those freaky fangirls,' she thought to herself. “That is, you and the rest of the Sohmas are invited,” she amended quickly.  
  
“That's a kind offer, Miss Tendo, I will have to see what plans the rest of the family has before I can agree though,” Yuki said smiling politely. “It is a lot of people for you to have to cook for, are you sure?”  
  
“Kasume already insisted I invite you, she is in charge of running the Tendo household while our father runs the dojo.” Akane explained. “I am sure she would love to have a large group to cook for, that's the way my big sister is.”  
  
“So would you be helping with the cooking?” Yuki asked feigning interest. Surely she would tell him about how great a cook she was, and how great of a wife she would make for some lucky guy.  
  
“Probably not,” she answered without skipping a beat. “Between you and me, I’m an awful cook.” She added conspiratorially.  
  
“Well, we have one thing in common then,” he said giving her a genuine smile this time.  
  
Akane considered joining the Yuki Sohma fan club for a second after seeing that smile, but she pulled herself together with a shake of her head. She told Yuki to let her know if they could make it for dinner before heading over to where Ranma was still celebrating his win.

“Ranma, did you have to use the _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_ technique on him? I don't think it was fair,” she sighed.

“Akane, I won didn't I? We're from the anything goes school of martial arts, not the play fair and let the other guy have a chance school, after all. Oh, look Ryoga is fighting next.”  


As the match began, Haru charged into the ring, a bull rush if ever there was one. Ryoga didn't have any trouble dodging the flurry of punches and kicks aimed at him. Haru began to realize he was totally outclassed.

Ryoga went for it, throwing a punch which was strong enough to put Ranma down at the boy when his opponent's demeanor totally changed. He blocked the punch and stuck his leg between Ryoga's, using a sweeping motion to knock him from his feet. “Sorry, can't let you do that, sweetheart, you're going have to deal with me before we have a cow in front of everyone here.” he said.

“Haru?” Ryoga gasped.

“Nope,” Haru's alternate personality said as he leaned down, their faces nearly touching. “He sees something in you, a kinship of sorts and won't fight you for real, so I'm here to keep us all out of trouble, though you are pretty cute,” he purred before headbutting Ryoga in the face and bouncing back to his feet.

From ringside they could hear Kagura shout, “Haru's gone black!”

Unfortunately for Haru, Ryoga was a lot tougher than he looked. He was also a lot stronger than a normal person should be and the first punch he landed knocked Haru back to his white personality and almost unconscious, giving the victory to Ryoga.

The announcer called the next match and the participants took their places on the mat.

Kuno stepped out into the ring, striking a pose with his wooden bokken sword held out in front of him.

“Prepare to meet your better, for I am the undefeated captain of this school's kendo club. The rising new star of the high school fencing world. The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High... Tatewaki Kuno,” he said in challenge.

'Who is this peacock, and why do I have to deal with him?' thought Kyo.

“Too bad for you, this isn't a kendo match, dumbass,” Kyo said as Tohru's blonde friend stepped into the ring and insisted on holding the bokken for safekeeping. Kuno relinquished the wooden sword without a fight, only asking the name of the beautiful woman that was before him. As she left the ring he could be heard muttering to himself. In fact after the match ended he was left on the ground, still sighing to himself, “Arisa Uotoni, Akane Tendo, or the pigtailed girl…?”

“Let's get out of here,” Kyo said as he bowed and left the mat to rejoin the rest, the numbers of people in such a small space really grated on his nerves.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Miss Tendo has invited us all to her home for dinner after the match, if anyone is interested,” Yuki said.

“That was really sweet of her, maybe we could trade some recipes,” chirruped Tohru.

“Arisa and I already had plans for dinner with my little brother, perhaps some other time,” Saki said, “The train won't stop at the station near my house again until tomorrow if we miss it, so we have got to get going.”

“All right, you two be safe,” Tohru said, giving each of her friends a hug as they departed.

A girl with long, dark hair pulled into a ponytail on one side and tied with a ribbon just below the ear approached them. “Hello, I'm Kasumi, Akane's oldest sister, our family lives nearby and we usually walk to school functions, so I volunteered to ride along with you and give directions to the house. That is, if you were going to come over tonight. I don't want to pressure you into anything.”

“I don't feel pressured at all, we would love to take you up on your kind offer, Kasumi was it? I'm Shigure, pleased to meet you.” Shigure said at his most charming as Yuki and Kyo both tensed waiting for him to say or do something perverted. Hatori rolled his eyes unable to tell them to relax because Shigure was no doubt after the free food and would behave himself for that. “You can ride with us in Hatori's car, I believe Kazuma has his minivan packed full of students today.”

“Uh, is it alright if I ride with you too?” Tohru asked, “My friends and I took the train here, and I can take the train back home again, or maybe I should walk with the Tendo's...” she trailed off.

“You can ride in the minivan with us, I'll ride in your lap!” an energetic blond kid offered, just a bit too enthusiastically.

“Momoji! You stupid little brat, you know that's not allowed!” Kyo growled, thumping Momiji on the head.

“Kyo's hitting me again!” Momiji cried out, playing it up with loud sobs and some, possibly entirely fake, tears.

“Knock it off,” Hatori said darkly, and both of them stilled. Tohru will be riding with us, she and Miss Kasumi can ride in the back while Ayame, Shigure and I ride up front.

The arrangement seemed strange to Kasumi but she didn't want to question them on why one of them couldn't share the back seat with them where there was more room. Maybe it was some sort of Sohma thing, or to prevent any misconduct toward her and Tohru? That thought left her a bit nervous as she climbed into the car and pointed the way to her home.

As they pulled up to the house Shigure noticed that the building itself was around the same size as his own home, which would be considered large, but there was also a wall all the way around it with a covered walkway to another building which was probably their family dojo. Everyone piled out of the cars and followed Kasumi through the gate. She led them in to the house and showed them to the dining room, which overlooked the back yard. I'm so excited to meet your family, but I had better start dinner, wait here and the rest will join you soon.”

“Would you like help in the kitchen?” Tohru offered, “This is a big crowd for one person to cook for.”

“Thank you...”

“Oh, eep! I'm so sorry, my name is Tohru, Tohru Honda.”

“Thank you, Tohru,” Kasumi said trying to decide how to keep the eager young girl busy in the kitchen while she cooked dinner for a crowd.

“Don't worry,” Shigure told Kasumi, “You might have noticed that Tohru is the only non Sohma here, she is our live in housekeeper. Our little Tohru is a wonderful cook, she really can help you out.”

“Oh yes, I can, I cook every day at home and I know things like how Kyo doesn't eat leeks and Yuki likes extra miso in his soup. Let's go,” Tohru said slamming the side of her fist into her other hand for emphasis.

Kasumi nodded and started to head for the kitchen when everyone else walked in, forcing them back into the dining room once more.

“Sorry, Tohru and I need to go start dinner,” Kasumi said, pushing her way through her family and dragging Tohru behind her.

“Tohru? Akane asked, “Hey, Sis, do you want me to help too?”

“NO!!!”

“Okay, just thought I'd offer.”

Soun Tendo stepped to the front of the crowd, “I'm Soun Tendo, welcome to my home. You've already met my daughters Akane and Kasumi, my other daughter, Nabiki is over here,” he said, gesturing to his middle daughter with shoulder length, dark hair. “Ranma is my future son in law, and his father, Genma is the big bald guy in the glasses over there, you have met Ryouga already.”

“Glad to meet you, I am Shigure Sohma. You have met my young cousins, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kagura and our friend Tohru. The ones you haven't met are my cousins, Ayame. Hatori, Kazuma and Momiji.

“That's a whole lot of cousins.” Genma whistled.

“Well, we are all Sohma's, except for Tohru, but some of us are more distant relations than others. For instance Ayame and Yuki are brothers, while Hatori is their second cousin once removed, and Kazuma is a fourth cousin but they are all descended from the same Sohma ancestor. It is just easier to refer to each other as cousins than to go into all of that, you see?” Shigure answered.

“Yeah, I see,” Genma agreed.

Just then a tiny, elderly man with a bandanna tied under his nose came bouncing in, he had a huge sack slung across his back which seemed to be losing some of its silky and lacey contents as he bounded by, loudly cackling, “What a haul, what a haul.”

Shigure started to move toward him, when Hatori put a hand on his shoulder. Stay,” he said.

Shigure sat down at the table with a poorly suppressed whine.

“I am sorry about this, Happosai is losing it at his advanced age, please try to ignore him,” Ranma said, stepping into the path of the old man who had been heading toward Akane. The wrinkled imp took an about face and started to head toward the middle daughter, Nebiki, but seemed to think better of it and bounced over to Kagura, “Oooh a pretty lady,” he said wrapping his arms around her from behind to fondle her breasts, “Where did you come fro…..”

 

POOF!

 

A cloud of smoke formed where Kagura had been and she seemed to disappear from his grasp. Happosai blinked twice before gravity pulled him down to the floor from where he had been nuzzling his face into her chest.

Hatori and Akani both started moving, bumping into each other half way to where Happosai stood looking at Kagura's clothing which seemed to be all that was left of the girl.

POOF!

Another cloud of smoke erupted, this time it was Hatori who vanished from sight leaving his clothes crumpled on the floor as well.

Once the smoke cleared it there was some motion from where Kagura had been, and a small piglet stepped out from under her shirt. Looking closer, Akane saw a seahorse struggling in the folds of Hatori's shirt as well.

Akane panicked, “Water, fresh, no, salt, might not matter, he needs water, can't have a houseguest die,” she shouted as she ran laps around the room. She grabbed the first thing she saw, a large vase, and tossed the flowers aside, turning to take the water to the seahorse and running smack into Ranma, spilling the water all over him.

As the water cascaded off of Ranma he changed forms from a dark haired male to a red haired female.

When Happosai cooed about how much better he looked and leaped at him, he smacked the old man out of the air “You perverted little freak, get away,” she said, leaving Haposai to rub his head and grumble as he turned to see Ayame picking up the seahorse and Hatori's clothes and leave the house.

“They'll be back,” the small boar said. Yuki had left the room unobserved but now entered with a throw blanket from somewhere, which he draped around her shoulders. “Thank you,” she said.

“I suppose you have some questions about all of this, and we have some as well,” Shigure stated looking pointedly at the now female Ranma.

“Let me go first,” Ranma said, “My dad and I were traveling around studying martial arts in different places when we ended up in China at a training ground known as Jusenkyo. The area is full of a hundred little springs with bamboo poles in them, the object is to stay on top of the poles while fighting without falling into the spring under it. What we weren't told was that the springs each carried a different curse, as you can see I fell into the spring of the drowned maiden, so if I get doused with cold water I change into this form. My dad, Genma, fell into the spring of the cursed panda. He actually turns into a panda bear if he gets wet. Warm water will change us back. It's weird, I know.”

“It isn't the strangest of curses,” Shigure said, watching as Ayame grabbed Hatori and his clothes from the floor and headed out to the car with him. “The descendants of the main branch of the Sohma family also carry a curse. Do you know the story of the animals of the Chinese zodiac?”

“Not really, I know some of the animals from the placemats at Shampu's restaurant,” Ranma answered.

“Well, as we understand it... Long ago, God told all the animals he was throwing a banquet tomorrow, and not to be late. The mischievous rat told his neighbor, the cat, that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. So, the next day, all the animals lined up for the banquet, the rat rode there all the way on the ox's back, who was too large to notice. The rat ended up arriving first, and the order in which they arrived they were given positions in the zodiac.

All the animals had fun, except for the cat, who was at home sleeping and dreaming for a banquet that would never come.

The Sohma family are cursed with the spirits of those zodiac animals. Kagura is the boar, Hatori is the dragon, well more of a seahorse, which are considered as baby dragons. All in all there are thirteen of us who transform into animals when we are weakened or embraced by a member of the opposite sex, not all of us here transform, and not everyone who does is here. Oh and one more thing, when we change back…

Just then a cloud of smoke erupted around Kagura and she was left sitting on the floor on top of her clothes but still wrapped in the throw Yuki had brought her.

“We're naked. That's why Ayame took Hari out to the car to change. We never know how long it will last before we transform back.”

“Sorry, thought I had a little longer,” Kagura apologized as she left the room to put her clothes back on. It wasn't like this was unusual for her or any of the zodiacs, so she was back quickly.

“Wait a minute, thirteen animals, this means one of you turns into a cat, right?” Ranma asked, eyes growing wide.

“What of it?” Kyo scowled.

Ranma backed away from Kyo with fear showing on his face, bumping right into Shigure.

“Ranma is deathly afraid of cats after another of his little training accidents,” Akane explained.

“Relax, Ranma, the only way Kyo will transform is if he can get a girl to hug him, does it look like that is going to happen anytime soon? Just look at that sour face,” Yuki put in his two cents.

“Shut up you stupid rat!” Kyo snarled.

“Make me,” Yuki answered.

Kyo grumbled, “This is someone else's house, but soon as we get back home...”

“So it is okay to break up my house but you respect others? I see how you are,” Shigure teased.

“Bite me, dog,” kyo grumped.

“So, we have the boar, dragon, cat, rat, and dog here today?” Akane asked.

“We also have the snake, Ayame, the ox, myself, a-” Haru was cut off.

“And the rabbit,” Momiji cheered as he bounded toward Akane, only to be grabbed by the collar by Kyo before he could glomp her.

“Don't be stupid,” Kyo told him.

“But she already knows, I just wanted a hug,” Momiji pouted.

“Stop being such a little brat,” Kyo told him, giving him a push toward where Haru and Kagura were sitting.

Kagura stood and wrapped her arms around Momiji, “I'll hug you bun-bun,” she said.

“Thanks, cuz,” Momiji said snuggling into the hug for a few seconds before breaking free.

The Tendos and Saotome's looked on expectantly, but nothing happened.

“It's okay, the members of the zodiac don't set off the curse with each other, unfortunately there are only a few female amongst the cursed in this generation, and of course, we are all related,” Ayame said from the doorway as he and Hatori came back into the room.

“It is kind of a pain playing the overprotective girlfriend for my cousins in public sometimes, but it keeps us safe from having the curse revealed,” Kagura shrugged, “Haru and Rin and Kisa and Hero are actually dating each other though, so that leaves me to hover and protect the rest.”

“I can take care of myself,” Kyo said, without any real heat behind it.

“I know you can, and you and Yuki have Tohru to run interference too. Yuki has that whole fan club that won't let a girl within fifteen feet of him as well, but I still feel like I have to help,” Kagura shrugged, “call it an old habit.”

Ryoga found himself staring at this girl. She was cursed, to turn into a pig, like him. She was protective of her family and strong and cute, His heart began beating in his chest. He still loved Akane, but this girl had his respect, admiration and sympathies too.

Kasumi and Tohru started hauling in huge platters of food just then and everyone settled in around the table to eat.

“So, they found out about the curse,” Tohru observed, it wasn't a question, but the look she gave Hatori totally asked what they were going to do about it.

Ayame nodded, and answered before Hatori could speak,”Yes, and wonderful news, Tori-chan called Akito while we were outside and explained things and Akito has agreed that since both families are cursed it doesn't matter if they know.”

“That's great,” Tohru agreed. She had been worried for a moment that Hatori would have to erase everyone there that wasn't a Sohma's memories, including hers. She wasn't sure exactly how the skill of his worked but she had seen it's effects.

“Yes, but more importantly Akito has also offered to look through the family archives,” Hatori added.

“What does that mean?” Ranma asked.

“Well, in the many generations our clan has been afflicted with the zodiac curse, we have amassed a huge amount of lore and information on the breaking of curses. The answer to your problem is most likely in the family archives somewhere,” Shigure informed him.

“Wow, how long 'til you'll be able to find it?” Ryoga asked excitedly before he could think better of it.

“There are several generations of information stored, but it doesn't amount to a whole lot really if you look at it,” Shigure said, rubbing his chin in thought, “I would say with a few people on it, it shouldn't take more than a week or so to find anything that might work. Your curse makes you resemble a woman but it doesn't turn you into a woman, or else when Ranma bumped into me earlier I would have transformed. So, since it isn't the strongest of curses to start with, your chances of breaking it are very good.”

“That's fantastic!” Ranma said, grabbing some of his favorite foods from the table. He wanted to break this curse so badly, then he would feel whole again and not like he was a burden before asking Akane to marry him for real. He would miss the speed his female aspect gave him but not enough to make him regret being able to say goodbye to her forever. Tonight he was going to celebrate.

Everyone's spirits were light as they enjoyed their dinner, after which the Sohmas said their goodbyes and left for home.

In the car on the way home the unasked question was asked. “That was too easy, I wonder why Akito agreed to help Ranma and his father like that.” Yuki said.

“I don't know, Maybe if we help them with their curse it will lead to figuring a way to break ours. Or maybe, since Ranma's cursed to be a girl when he is really a boy, Akito just felt like helping him out?” Momiji said with a shrug.

“Maybe,” Yuki said, mentally shuddering. He pushed Akito from his thoughts and settled back for the ride home.

 

 


End file.
